


No One Was Supposed to Get Hurt

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "She Only Meant Well"
Relationships: Dante Falconeri/Maxie Jones





	No One Was Supposed to Get Hurt

“She left me first.”  
  
“She’s back, Dante. She remembers you, and she hates me.”  
  
“No, I’m not turning my back on Georgie **or** _you_.”  
  
Maxie had done it again, ruined one of the purest relationships she had sworn to protect; Dante and Lulu were ruined. Now, Dante thought he wanted a life with her and Spinelli’s child.  
  
“Look, I get it if you think the kiss was a mistake…it was...”  
  
“I can’t take anything else from Lulu.” Maxie dabbed at her damp cheeks, trying to maintain composure as she sighed, “I’ve already taken so much. I can’t take you too.”


End file.
